Episode:The Bald and the Beautiful
| image = | caption = Steve and Al talk about their mutual concern about hair loss. | season = 3 | episode = 7 | taping = December 16, 1988 | airdate = January 29, 1989 | overall = 42 | writers = Jules Dennis Richard Mueller | directors = John Sgueglia | guests = Graham Jarvis Henry G. Sanders Jim Maniaci Therese Kablan Kay Wolf | network = FOX | production = 3.07 | previous = "Her Cups Runneth Over" | next = "The Gypsy Cried" | imdb = tt0642388 }} is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 42nd overall episode in the series. Written by Jules Dennis and Richard Mueller, the episode was directed by John Sgueglia and premiered on FOX on January 8, 1989. Synopsis Steve thinks he's going bald after he finds a newspaper clipping for an anti-baldness cure given to him by Marcy. He therefore joins a club for bald and balding men, taking Al with him. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Graham Jarvis as Lance *Henry G. Sanders as Murray *Jim Maniaci as Jim *Therese Kablan as Crystal *Kay Wolf as Amber Quotes Notes Title *The title of this episode is a reference to the long-running CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Cultural References *When Al starts to list off famous bald people, the men he mention are: **Benito Mussolini **Nikita Khrushchev **Lex Luthor *Steve and Al mention the 1980 movie The Elephant Man. *Al mentions to the ladies at the store that he would have on the box of Wheaties if it wasn't for his bum knee. Wheaties is a brand of breakfast cereal that typically features athletes on the front of the box. *Marcy tells Peggy that Steve took her to "an Elmer Fudd retrospective" for their date night, referring to the WB cartoon character. Al would later parody Fudd's mannerisms in season 5 "Wabbit Season". Locations *Bundy Residence *Gary's Shoes & Accessories for Today's Woman Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Shoe Store Goofs *Al and Steve are using Dr Fur for growing hair. After using it, Steve says it was recalled. Later in the show, Peg says she is going to the store to buy Dr Fur because it was the only thing that Buck would eat. If it was recalled it wouldn't be available to buy at the store anymore. *At the end of this episode, there is a typo in the credits: "Directed by" is written twice, as it inserted inside the yellow box that contains the director's name in addition to being in their proper place outside the box External Links * *''The Bald and the Beautiful'' on Bundyology *''The Bald and the Beautiful - Final Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''The Bald and the Beautiful - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#44 The Bald and the Beautiful'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes